


Wings of Wax

by bookish_cupcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gen, M/M, icarus - Freeform, metaphors yo, to be honest it's less about destiel and more about the character's relationship itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_cupcake/pseuds/bookish_cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel ventures too close to his sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Wax

Castiel flies once more, warmth calling him home. His wings span across the sky, released once more in their full glory. The sky is still dark. Only a glimpse of light, home, guides him as his lantern. The desolate darkness pricks like cold needles at his skin.  He carries on.

The sun is rising. Bright colors mix into the sky. The distance between him and the warmth closes, ushering out the cold.

Castiel flies towards the sun. Such warmth. _Home_. A sensation that he belongs there and that he needs to be there _now_.

Closer and closer, Castiel flies. The cold is forgotten. Not even a memory or a recollection. Closer. Such brightness floods his being. It nearly burns at his heart. His feathers begin to melt. This does not deter Castiel. He will reach the sun. He has to. It calls to him.

His wings are nearly melted. Gone. He cannot let the warmth leave. He knows that in just few moments, he will begin to plummet.

Castiel reaches out desperately.

A hand grabs his, interlocking their fingers, and pulls Castiel into the light.

“Dean,” he breathes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure something similar has been done with Icarus, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. :)


End file.
